


Do You Feel A Certain Sense of Synergy Between Yourself And Me?

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like ships in the night, Stiles may have over-shared with his boss unknowingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Feel A Certain Sense of Synergy Between Yourself And Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So Dylan is going to be an intern in The Internship so I wrote this while unpacking my sister's new dorm and I was freezing, my nose was icy cold, that is how cold I was. And I was on tumblr and prompted people and myself to write a fic where Stiles was an intern and unknowingly became friends with Derek, who ran the company. Yep. This is what happens when I am out of town.

Stiles loves his job. Nay. He adores. Possibly would have relations with it if the job was into it and could co-sign a lease to a house. And enjoy road trips and camping. But sadly, his job can’t do that. 

His job would be perfect. He’s glad he got this internship right after college. And if things go well he’ll become a permanent employee at Hale Industries. 

Stiles may have even had a wet dream about that. Because Hale Industries is the leader in just about everything and anything. 

So the internship is amazing. But also terrible. Not from the job perspective. But from the boss one.

Derek Hale is an asshole. Stiles is just going by office gossip and those impromptu meetings in the employee break room and cafeteria. And it’s largely true. The entire applied science and engineering division’s interns are worked like dogs. Even Stiles’ supervisor, Alan Deaton isn’t safe from Hale’s wraith. He’s caught Deaton sleeping in his office on more than one night when Hale sends those god awful memos about shortened time frames and budget cuts. 

Stiles has never met the guy, but he’s quite certain that Derek Hale is a hell beast. Actually none of the interns have met him. They were introduced to Erica Reyes. Derek’s PA who on their first day of orientation made Isaac Lahey cry. Such that Isaac now runs on a continuous mess of Red Bull and protein bars to work through his lunch hour to meet Hale’s demands.

Apparently Derek Hale is next in line to take over the company. Whenever Peter Hale decides to retire. Which is doubtful since Peter Hale look like he’s not even fifty. So god knows how old Derek is.

But Stiles just needs to make it through the week and then he can sleep for two days and not think about how he has a more intimate relationship with his job than any significant other. He curses Scott’s luck for finding his soul mate during the first day of college. Stiles hasn’t been so lucky. Aside from mooning over Lydia Martin, a process engineer who works in R&D. 

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the elevator.

“Hey wait!” His hand flails at the closing door forlornly until a hand snakes out to stop the doors from closing.

“Oh thanks!” he says and beams at the stranger in the elevator.

He’s met with a dark scowl of a mess of a tall, dark and handsome man in a suit that costs more than Stiles’ apartment.

The guy really rocks the silent vibe. And he looks as stressed as Stiles’ feels.

“Good thing it’s Thursday, right?” grins Stiles. “I swear if Derek Hale changes the schedule for the design plans again, we’ll all be sleeping in the office.”

The dark haired guy’s eyebrows twitch. But his scowl turns more into a frown as Stiles continues to talk about his project. Well, his baby. Hopefully the one that will get him on the permanent payroll.

The elevator reaches the lobby in no time and Stiles is surprised that he word vomited his week to a stranger. Maybe Scott’s right, he should get a pet. Maybe a dog. 

“Well, have a good night,” he says and gives the guy a friendly shoulder punch. And that leaves the guy even more bewildered, touching his shoulder like he's never been touched in a friendly platonic way. Stiles shrugs it off, it’s pretty normal to have that look working here. Hale Industries can eat your soul if you let it. Upper management can take the fun out of engineering at times. He opens his mouth to invite the guy out for drinks to commiserate but he catches Danny, who he carpooled with, exiting another elevator and forgets his train of thought and the oddness of the ride. 

Stiles’ out the main entrance just as he hears a “Good night, Mr. Hale.”. But Danny’s already tugging his arm to the parking lot that he misses the stranger from the elevator returning the goodbye to the security desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
